


I Want to Kiss You

by sailingonstardust



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Slash, Sleepovers, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru spends the night at the Tachibana's house all the time, so he doesn't know why this time should feel any different. Maybe it has something to do with these feelings he can't seem to control and the fact that Makoto wants to watch a romance movie before bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/gifts).



> This is for Monze, for introducing me to these nerds in the first place ( ´・‿-)

Haru was nervous, though he could think of no possible reason why. He had been to Makoto’s house countless times – it was basically his second home. He even had an entire drawer in the taller boy’s room filled with his things so he wouldn’t have to pack every time he wanted to spend the night. Yet as he walked up the familiar stairs to the Tachibana’s home, Haru felt the fluttering of a nervous stomach. He had half a mind to attribute it to a bad meal, but the only thing he had eaten that day was mackerel and Haru knew the delicacy would never do that to him.

As the setting sun shone behind him, the boy rapt his knuckles lightly on the front door, smiling softly at the familiar patter of feet coming from inside that could only belong to Makoto’s younger siblings, Ren and Ran. Sure enough the door burst open to reveal two young children and a disheveled looking Makoto trying to keep them from jumping all over Haru.

Despite the boy’s great effort, the twins broke his hold on their arms and ran straight into Haru’s legs, threatening to send him sprawling on the ground. “Haru!” They both squealed, and the most the boy could do was pat their heads awkwardly in greeting.

“Guys,” Makoto whined exasperatedly, “what did I teach you about personal space this morning?”

There was a moment of silence while the twins apparently tried to recall whatever it was Makoto had taught them before Ran replied with “You said that people don’t like hugs sometimes, so you should shake their hand, or give them a high five or something.”

“Right.” Makoto smiled. Haru blinked, wondering how a smile could possibly render him so useless. “So what do you say to Haru?”

Quickly the twins pulled away and looked up at the boy with big eyes that looked oh so much like their older brother’s. “Sorry, Haru!” They apologized, and suddenly they each held up their hands, palms facing toward a confused Haru. Helplessly he looked at Makoto for guidance. The boy made a high five gesture with his hands and Haru understood. With a blush rising on his cheeks, Haru bent down and high fived both of the youngest members of the Tachibana household. He was offered giggles and huge smiles in return before the twins ran back into the house, off to who-knows-where. 

Before Haru could stand back up, he saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar hand offered to him, attached to a beautiful, smiling boy with a face that did things to Haru’s head. Naturally he took what was offered to him and felt his blush deepen when he locked eyes with Makoto’s. He had been doing that a lot lately – blushing uncontrollably whenever his best friend was around –and it was getting out of hand. _Annoying_. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Makoto questioned politely once Haru was standing again, and Haru nodded. He could feel the lingering touch of Makoto’s palm on his own and Haru clenched his fist to get the sensation to stop. Even if he couldn’t control how he felt, he could definitely do his best to hide the embarrassing feelings from his friend. Makoto didn’t need to be made uncomfortable by Haru’s unnatural desires.

As he stepped into the threshold, a warm “Hello, Haru!” came from the kitchen.

“Hi Mrs. Tachibana.” The boy waved, the smell of cooked beef greeting his nose.

“You two can go on upstairs. I’m about to put the twins to bed so they won’t bother you anymore.” She smiled, and Makoto replied with a “thanks mom!”

Together the boys made their way upstairs and, as usual, Haru took in all of the familiar details of the Tachibana’s home, like how the third stair creaked when you stepped on it and the bit of paint on the wall that was a slightly different color than the rest because Makoto colored there when he was only a toddler, and the way it smelled cozy, like food and family and warmth. While Haru certainly enjoyed the solitude he got in his own home, it was nice to feel a sense of welcome and belonging in the Tachibana household every once in a while.

At the top of the stairs Makoto led the way into his room, flipping on the light as they entered. Haru shut the door behind them and made to sit on his usual spot on the floor before Makoto caught his hand lightly. “Are you okay, Haru?” He questioned, green eyes not hiding their hint of worry. But that was how he was, always worrying.

Haru felt his heartrate speed up at the contact and for a moment forgot how to do anything but stare into those green eyes he knew so well. That was, until they began to convey even more concern and Haru snapped out of his daze. “I’m fine.” He replied in his usual curt manner. Though Makoto let go of his hand and made to sit on his bed, Haru could tell the boy was not convinced.

Really, if not for these mysterious feelings, Haru _was_ completely fine. But he thought he knew what these feelings were, and it was not a path he was keen on going down with Makoto anytime soon lest he scare away the only person he had ever truly loved like this. But it really was getting harder and harder to hide when they were alone, which seemed like it was all the time. Even now, Haru could feel Makoto’s gaze on him, lighting his skin on fire and making him sensitive to the touch.

“Do you want to watch something?” The taller boy questioned, breaking Haru once again out of his daze.

“Sure.” He shrugged, plopping himself down on the floor with a slight _hmph_.

“Okay,” Makoto smiled, moving towards the case full of various movies, “what should we watch?”

Haru suspected Makoto was only asking him out of respect as the taller boy had to know what Haru’s answer would be. “Doesn’t matter to me.” He said, and Makoto bent on the ground to reach the case of DVDs below the small TV.

“We could watch Star Wars again, but we watched that not too long ago…” Makoto muttered to himself as his finger brushed over each of the titles. “Oh!” He exclaimed suddenly. “We should watch this!” Proudly he held up a cliché romance movie, one that Gou had been gushing over nonstop a couple weeks ago.

“Sure.” Haru shrugged, thinking that it wouldn’t have been his first choice, but that if it made Makoto happy he couldn’t care less.

As Makoto bent to put the disc in the DVD player and made to sit down on the floor next to him, Haru did not guess that the movie would be anything more than absolutely cheesy. Whether for better or for worse, he was in for a surprise.

It started out fine, the characters in the movie meeting at a coffee shop and making their way through awkward introductions and flirting. Haru thought it was all very predictable thus far, but Makoto seemed to be enjoying it and Haru would rather watch the taller boy’s faintly smiling face anyway.

Halfway through the movie, however, things began to heat up. As the characters began to passionately make out in the front of their car, Haru, still paying more attention to Makoto than the movie, noticed the bright red blush creeping up the taller boy’s face. Meanwhile, Haru was suffering through his own light blush, though he doubted Makoto’s had anything to do with him imaging the two of them doing the same things as the characters on screen.

Makoto cleared his throat and reached for the remote before saying “Ah, maybe we should skip over this part…”

Haru had never been one to beat around the bush, though he did expect himself to have a bit more control in this type of situation. Yet before he could think better of it he announced in his ever calm voice, “Wait. I want to kiss you.”

If Haru thought Makoto was blushing before, the boy was lit on fire now. He looked at Haru with shock before beginning to stutter, obviously unsure how to respond to such a blatant remark.

“Is that okay?” Haru questioned, looking up into Makoto’s green eyes that wouldn’t land in one spot.

“Well, yes, but-“

That yes was all Haru needed before he surged forward and fitted his mouth against Makoto’s, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. At first it was awkward. Haru felt the gasp Makoto failed to stifle as the boy realized what was happening. Even though Makoto had said it was ok, part of Haru was still prepared for his friend to pull away and never want to see him again. The thought made Haru falter, and he decided that he wasn’t going to dwell on that possibility. He would cross that bridge when – _if_ – they came to it.

After the initial shock, they fell into a rhythm. Their lips brushed together only to separate again, a tantalizing dance that made Haru’s head spin. Makoto’s lips were firmer than he had imagined, not that it mattered. For about the billionth time in his life, Haru couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling that his best friend was absolutely perfect.

Eventually they pulled apart, though their foreheads continued touching. From this close all Haru could see was the green of Makoto’s eyes. He thought that he would like to go swimming in them, the thought of being completely immersed in the familiar color all too enticing.

“Haru.” Makoto breathed, making it sound like a question. The boy waited for Makoto to elaborate, yet he never did. Instead, Haru felt hands weaving into his hair and he let out a soft moan as Makoto’s lips fitted against his once again.

This was a bit more rough, their teeth knocking and soft noises falling from their joined lips. Haru’s hands moved of their own accord, toying with the soft hem of Makoto’s orange t-shirt before reaching beneath the fabric and marking tiny shapes into the heat of his lower back with the pads of his fingers.

With a gasp, Makoto abruptly pulled away, and Haru startled, confused as to what he had done wrong. But then he heard it – footsteps coming down the hallway. Quickly he attempted to smooth his hair down, giving Makoto a once over and deciding he didn’t look too disheveled if you didn’t dwell on his blush and slightly puffy lips. Haru glanced at the TV, grateful that the makeout session in the movie seemed to be over as well.

Suddenly a soft knock sounded at the door and Mrs. Tachibana peeked her head in the room. Both boys smiled at her, Haru’s heart racing at the prospect of being caught making out with his best friend.

“You boys don’t stay up too late, okay? You’ve got swim practice tomorrow.” She reminded them, as if Haru would forget the water. Still, he nodded.

“Goodnight boys, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” She waved with a smile, both Makoto and Haru saying “Goodnight.” back to her.

Once her footsteps had retreated down the hallway, Haru let out a sigh. Makoto, too, relaxed beside him. “My house tomorrow.” Haru said, and Makoto’s blush returned once again before he nodded with that smile that made his eyes get squinty and made Haru’s heart skip three beats.

Haru didn’t hesitate before returning to their previous positions, this time planting himself in the taller boy’s lap. “Haru,” Makoto protested halfheartedly, “we’re missing the movie!”

Never breaking Makoto’s gaze, Haru reached for the remote on the floor and tapped the power button, effectively ending the movie. Makoto simply shook his head and pressed forward to meet Haru halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for reading! Sorry if this is ooc at all, it's my first time writing Makoharu and I'm still trying to get the hang of it. This is also unbetaed, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments make my day a little brighter ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/whatever!♥


End file.
